User talk:Jedimasterlink/Archive I
hey! welcome! Oni Dark Link 15:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) hey, and suggestion? sigs closer to the bottom?'--C2' 22:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Done. Thanks. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:49, 21 August 2009 (UTC) eh, incase you add anymore to your page. no problem :)'--C2' 22:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Man from Curiosity Shop I saw you moved that to a better page title, but I just noticed something. You copied the text into the new page rather than moving the page ( ), which is actually inadvisable. If you move the page, you can do three things in one fell swoop: move the page to a new title, keep the page history intact, and create a redirect to the new page from the old page. Just for future reference. :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:21, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Heh, I wasn't aware of that...my bad, thanks for telling me. :) Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ReDeads Ok Redeads are creepy!!!!!! redeads ARE creepy i agree with all you guys they are freaky. if i met one in an alley, here's what would happen: my eyeballs would roll backwards into my head, my legs would turn into jelly, i'd faint and/or scream and i'd freak out and i'd call the military. by the way im legendlink i'm not scared of wind waker redeads they look kinda goofy to me. when i first saw the redead from the wind waker my only thought was 'whoa those things look ridiculous' but now that i have the wind waker they aren't so ridiculous anymore-Legendlink Re:the ulti man Hey thanks. I would've looked into it myself, but alas I didn't have the time too. :) '-- C2' / 01:53, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Song Pitches I'm playing them on harmonica right now, and i also noticed that Zelda's Lullaby's messed up and i cant find the right pitch... And some other ones don't seem right but i'm not that good enough to fix them, but i'm postive on the others i did. Actually just include the spaces, I'll experiment more on my toolbox page.'-- C2' / 23:14, October 3, 2009 (UTC) This ~~~~ seems to work. (I just used the nowiki coding, and that did it.) Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I got it too. I was spelling nowiki like nowkik, haha.'-- C2' / 23:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) zelda II so tell me. Did you find Zelda II annoying? Oni Link 11:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) funny. Most people who have tried it never got to the thrid dungeon and many who have liked an won it say it gets better after the thrid dungeon Oni Link 15:03, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey... I was looking at your editcount and it seems you have over 400 edits. I think you've been pretty active for the last two months, and you can look through your if I'm wrong. If you've met both of those requirments, you can apply for rollback. Just thought I would make you aware of that :)'-- C2' / 18:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) On the request for adminship page. This read the rules, and put the code in. O and only do it if you fee ready. Rollback is simply one extra button that allows you to revert vandalism/multiple bunk edits quickly. It lacks a custom edit summary so if/when you get it use it carefully. I should know :P'''-- C2' / 18:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, everybody goes at their own pase. No harm done.'-- C2' / 18:57, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Oops!! Thanks for the correction, guess I haven't played Majora's Mask in a little while . . . --Quickbeam32 (talk) 17:11, October 12, 2009 (UTC) The Riddle Game Hmm Do you have the shoutbox?'-- C2' / 02:39, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I started a Usefuls page and it was one of the things I put. I'm not into writing, but I put a step-by-step walkthrough of how to get the the shoutbox. If you try it out and it works, I'll add more to that page.'-- C2' / 02:46, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Alright cya.(This is the type of stuff that we say on the shoutbox haha, among other things)'-- C2' / 02:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Aloha! CC wanted me to tell you how to get onto the shoutbox (once you get the shoutbox you can see him telling me to, as long as it hasn't been flooded out yet.). So, here we go. #Scroll up and look at the very top of the Wikia page. It'll say "Jedimasterlink My Home My talk Watchlist (MORE v) Log out". #Click on the arrow pointing down by where it says MORE. A menu should drop down. #Click "Manage widgets". A list of widgets should appear. #Scroll until you see the shoutbox widget. It's somewhere in the middle, I think. When you find it, click the plus sign. #Enjoy! I hope it helps! Peace, [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:51, October 22, 2009 (UTC) It's a glitch in the wikia system, it happens. So go to here and you should see all of the widgets including the shoutbox, click and drag the shoutbox to the left of your screen(were the recent changes is, and it should work then. Tell me if it doesn't or you need clarifying.'-- C2' / 03:04, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:Screenshots Congrats and to your page.|time=22:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC)}} Thanks Possessive yes it is. for possevie items in relation to people ending in S, there is no second S added. If there one thing i know english it that. Oni Link 12:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) You Are Mean You just deleted my half of Powder Keg! What was that for? - Dawn Of A New Day :He's not being mean, where are they ever called Powder Kegs?—'Triforce' 14 21:54, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know, that was stupid of me. You're right.--Dawn Of A New Day 22:49, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Release dates We go by the American release dates, thought I'd tell you before you went through all of them—'Triforce' 14 22:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :its never been officaly decided and i tried to have it done (see this forum) but america has a monoply on this and we arent even alowed to question american superiority Oni Link 22:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::It's not so much a monopoly as logic. Most peope coming to this version of the site will be looking for the american release date, or possibly the european date, which by chance is the same year.—'Triforce' 14 23:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::: If the US is "superior" I'd hate to see what in''ferior is like. Diachronos (talk) 23:06, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Can we keep this debate off my talk page, please? I'm getting messages that don't pertain to me. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Umm, probably a typo. I think he meant to say ''post''erior. ...I'm over it. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:14, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Lion Why are you undoing my info on Lion? It's true, accurate info. Am I doing something wrong? 04:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Okay, that makes a lot more sense. Thanks, and I apologize. No harm meant. By the way, since the game's never been released outside Japan, how did you learn that? Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Sage of Darkness BDay? Re:Congrats!!!! Thanks for the greeting (: RE: Brawl Stone of Agony I think you were misreading the page. It wasn't saying it was required for fishing. As for the gamecube controller having rumble, I added that in when I undid your edit. Just letting you know as it just seemed to me like you were reading the article wrong by how your edit description was. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :My bad. Now I understand what you were doing with the whole fishing part. If the Stone of Agony isn't required for rumble while fishing then you did rightfully remove it. Sorry about the mix up. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi No. My name dose not relate to Princess Liea . I'm Link but as a girl and I'm the New Princess of Hyrule! I rule you sucka!!! (talk) IRC Moving Don't forget that you basically consign yourself to help in fixing the links once you've moved a page. --Auron'Kaizer ' 09:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) On the Mysteries of Code I don't want to make an edit war... When you changed my "Trivia" section to a "Theory" section, I think you should have left it the way it was. Because the real-life power glove only allowed you to play a different way, the in-game glove helps you lift things.HoboHunter28 (talk) 05:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ToC I don't know if you were planning to, but for the record, I'll support that fight if you resuggest it in 2 weeks. Although I'm not the biggest fan of it, it has been suggested twice now, this past week was close, and I made the new one a little bit earlier than usual in hopes of jump starting the suggestions for the week (hasn't happened). So if you do resuggest it, my neutral will change to a support because I feel bad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Telma I am sorry. I did not mean to remove that. I just wanted to fix a spelling mistake. Sorry I am new here. Gastone (talk) 23:12, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Are the titles of games always supposed to be in italics? Gastone (talk) 01:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanx. Gastone (talk) 01:27, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ToC Since you added your suggestion right before I switched it for the week and you added the wrong date (probably a copy and paste error), I just removed it as if it was a mistake. So you can suggest that this week if you want. You don't have to wait another 2 weeks. And sorry if this didn't make much sense. I'm in a huge rush. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:28, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, for some reason I assumed that since it was the start of the week that those were this weeks suggestions. I didn't even notice the date thing. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:27, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandals Thanks, that helps. I hadn't thought about subtler, more skilled vandals (as opposed to the ones who replace the entire page with a certain word and then admit it in the edit summary). Yeah, there seem to be some finer points of the rules that are either not well documented or difficult to find if they are. I might start a forum about that eventually. I know there was at least one forum about more detailed markup rules that apparently never got resolved.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:18, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Voting Hey, I don't know if you have some reason or something or other (in which case sorry for bothering you) but I just noticed you're one of the few people who haven't voted on my request and I was wondering if I can get some feedback from you? -'Minish Link' 18:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I understand. Thanks for, well not neutral-ing me =P and sorry again if I bothered you. -'Minish Link' ::Not to bother again, but at this point, as you mentioned, my request will time out soon and I'd appreciate any feedback I can get, neutrals included. I'd appreciate it if you could just give it some thought and again, I'm sorry to bother. -'Minish Link' 22:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Question Alright, Jedi, I have been looking through your contributions and have found this: You have been active and have also made some good edits recently, far more than I have. I am going to be blunt about this: I think you would make a good admin for this wiki. Not only are you level headed, but make good high quality edits. If you feel you want them, and are ready for them, then I implore you to nominate yourself. The fact of the matter is we only have two active admins, the other three(myself included) are all hovering around semi-activity. What do think?'-- C2' / 22:42, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Not to butt in or anything, but I completely agree. I personally think you'd make a great admin. -'Minish Link' 22:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : Wow, eum, thanks, you two. I'll give it some thought. I would argue that my activity spike only started maybe a week or so ago and that before, mostly because I have been making a conscious effort to be more active, but that seems to be the point. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Promoted '''You have been promoted to administrator on Zeldapedia for a period of indefinite as a result of your constructive edits'. You are free to continue making constructive edits now, but please note that any slanted console fanboyism, including photoshopping untoward images, scam, illiterate information, Privet Drive violations, and personalized art-hacks will not be tolled. --AuronKaizer ' 22:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Congratulations! It's great that you've gotten the rights. -'Minish Link 22:22, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats! You deserve it! --'BassJapas' 22:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Congratulations! I was thinking I would go support you but you went and got promoted too fast. Keep up the good work!--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Nice job, Jedi! Congratulations! You've been a good editor and you should do well as an admin. The 03:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Wait were you on request at the same time as everyone else? Oni Link 12:35, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I was, though the request went through surprisingly quickly. Thanks for the congratulations, everyone! Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm maybe late, but congrats anyway! --Vussen 21:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, forgot to congragulate you(even though I did promote you, I am a bit rusty after all), so Congrats. However, I do have to say that for some reason, your name refuses to turn green on the page history, so I implore you to look into it on the Common.cs for I am unable to figure it out(again, rusty). I would also like to extend and invotation to you if you wish to joing Skype because a fair amount of all ZP users have one and there is even a interwiki confrence between ZP and ZW. Just throwing that out there.(p.s. I am suddenimpact7 if you want to contact me).'-- C2' / 01:06, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the Skype offer, though to be honest I'm a bit paranoid about using it to talk to people I don't know in real life for some reason. I'll still consider making another account, though. I didn't find anything wrong with the common.css coding, but when I removed Zraliv's name, the problem fixed itself. o.O Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Laddering Isn't that tool just grand? Anyway, I assumed you were starting at the top of the WLH list and so I started at the bottom. If I was right about that we can just meet in the middle somewhere.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 14:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks like a duck, sounds like a duck... IRC Hi! Thanks for welcoming me here! Nice to meet you! Littlevili (talk) 14:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) What was that movie or episode Hi Jedimasterlink I was wondering what was the episode or movie were Ganon says "You Must Die!"??? --Aquatic Wartortle (talk) 13:21, April 12, 2011 (UTC) So it was a video game!?! it seemed like more of a movie to me... --Aquatic Wartortle (talk) 14:50, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Reposting A situation Hey Jedi, I was simply wondering if I could have your opinion on this. Minish Link requested admin rights a few days ago at 19:32. His promotion ran and he recieved seven supports and no opposes, and actually for a period of two hours had met the required 24 hours and vote count. However, TM voted on 21:19(again roughly two hours later) and opposed. Minish still has enough votes, but I believe that because Minish had met the requirements he should have been promoted, as he was a valid admin. Should TM's vote remain and Minish have to wait two weeks, or should he be given admin now?'-- C2' / 18:42, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :I would go ahead and promote him since he had the required votes for over 24 hours and still has the required net total. Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I simply don't want to make a fool of myself and do something that would upset people. I'll do it.'-- C2' / 18:48, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Files Hi, Is there a problem with AuronKaizer? This guy always deletes the picture, the one with Link and Epona, I just have uploaded. RE: Morph/Oblivious Piplup I knew from the IRC; Morph used that username all the time. Jazzi also knew. -'Minish Link' 04:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :He first used the nick Oblivious Piplup, and he said this back in the summer. He came one later with Morpheus-JLH and then Morpheus-J and then Morpheus3000. And the IPs all matched his two gateways of 996b619c@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/ip.153.107.97.156 & caac7321@gateway/web/freenode/ip.202.172.115.33. I tried to tell Sally, but my word wasn't enough. And also due to certain IRC things that Minish knows about, Morpeus's IP/Gateway is remembered. And there's also this and yeah. Not having a life and using the IRC pays off. --'BassJapas' 11:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Interesting. That was a lot easier than I expected it to be. Speaking of the IRC, hopefully, when I can be online doing something other than homework for more than a few minutes at a time, I'll actually have time to go on the IRC (which I still remember saying I would do more frequently, and which was unfortunately right before school decided to start trolling me). Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:15, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Send in the Clones Warning: --AuronKaizer ''' 18:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) So I noticed. I've already made a mental note to keep a close eye on these guys. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, wouldn't want this to escalate into some large-scale struggle. A... war of clones, you might say. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Eh, as long as nobody gives some power-hungry bureaucrat Caesar-esque emergency powers, I think we'll be fine. And obviously I'm not referring to any bureaucrat in particular. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC)